Story of a Girl
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: A songfic between Naruto and Hinata. This is the Story of a Girl by Nine Days Please r&r! Rated just to be safe


**Story of a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me.**

**The song and artist are: ****"Absolutely**** (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days**

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river a drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Hinata Huuga was a shy, quite girl who had a huge crush on the most looked down on ninja, the most made fun of. As shy as she was, she was the best kunoichi in the class, from one of the most prestigious clan in the village and she was popular. When Naruto, her adorable crush was picked on she would always become sad. Unfortunately, he was picked on a lot. In turn, she always looked sad, except when she saw Naruto, then she would smile so beautifully she would make people stare at her alluring face.

_How many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope but only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making her promises never for real_

And everyday she would hope they would stop being mean to Naruto. But they never were. Finally one day she got fed up with it. She looked over at Naruto and as always what little lunch he had was taken from him and thrown in the dirt. He did nothing because after the same routine everyday he knew nothing he could say would change this and everyone laughed at him except Hinata. She looked at his face and he looked beaten, broken. It made Hinata want to cry and hold him tight.

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many years disappear_

Then sadness turned into anger and before she knew what she was saying she yelled "STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" everyone stared, shocked. No one ever stood up for **that** kid. Never, not any one let alone such a popular person as Hinata Huuga. Hinata walked over to Naruto, who was still in the dirt picking up his lunch that was a mere half a sandwich, and held out her hand. He looked wary but took it. She smiled and led him away.

_When you look in the mirror_

_So how do you choose_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

The next day Hinata saw Naruto walking to school alone as always. But this time when she saw his head down his posture like he was trying to make himself invisible, it made her sad. Her friends didn't even notice, they were still talking and she didn't know about what. She looked around her, at her friends… and without saying anything walked to the other side of the street where Naruto was. They didn't say anything to each other; they didn't have to, they understood each others silence. They just smiled quietly and walked into class.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river a drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

No one understood when Hinata Huuga, the most popular girl in school, ate lunch with Naruto Uzumaki, the loser. Hinata didn't mind when her friends came to sit with them, but when they ignored and disrespected Naruto like he wasn't there and the fact they did it at all, angered her to the point of seeing red. She stood up quickly, put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to which he reacted to immediately and they left the table. Hinata didn't even look back. Naruto looked at her never saying a word but the look was sad. Hinata smiled a real smile.

_Now how many lovers would stay_

_To put up with this shit day after day_

_Now how did we wind up this way_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

Hinata was still popular. And after a while Hinata stopped hanging out with those girls and Naruto felt badly about that; but everyone around her could understand and the girls that were once popular were no long popular. Everyone had seen their true nature.

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose_

_Now how do we get there today_

_When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes_

Hinata eventually made new **real** friends in Ino, Tenten and Sakura, while Naruto made friends in Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji (Hinata's cousin) and Sasuke. All was well now for Naruto at school at least.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

One day Hinata went to Naruto's apartment after much convincing. He was nervous. No one ever wanted to just… **be** with him. He'd never had anyone over… ever.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river a drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

She walked into his home and looked around the walls were cracked and a dirty white; the carpet looked ragged and was torn in some places. He was embarrassed for Hinata to see were he lived it was… excruciating. He knew she would feel bad for him and he didn't want that.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

Surprisingly she said nothing and they got to work on their homework. After a little while and tiny kuuuuu was heard and Naruto got up and went into his room for a moment than came out with a little fox. Kyubi is what Naruto called him. And Hinata love the little fox the instant she saw him.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river a drowned the whole world_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

Ya know? And years later they still got along together like a family. Kyubi curled on Hinata's lap and Naruto a little jealous but happy with holding her close. He proposed to her like that, ya know, holding close. Cutely holding her close and proposing to the girl who saved him from loneliness. And surprisingly she said yes.

_This is the story of a… girl_

_Who cried a river a drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles_

To this day those two are inspirable. It was funny; the day Hinata told him she was pregnant, he really wasn't sure of what to do with himself. All he could think of doing was calling every one of his friends and telling them. Funny now that the child he didn't know what to do with at first is writing about his life and my mother's. Funny how they died in their sleep together a year ago today never to leave the other's side…


End file.
